Books
by TomMaier
Summary: Raven finds Beastboy reading, and asks him about it. Quite a bit better than it sounds.


Raven floated casually into the Ops room. She filled her kettle up with warm water. Setting the now full kettle onto the stove-top, she rested against the counter waiting for the water to boil. It was then that she noticed her green teammate sitting on the couch. Her heart fluttered slightly, a faint blush coming to her face. She was glad her hood was up. It was strange, she thought, that he hadn't noticed her yet. She looked closer and saw he was looking down. Maybe he fell asleep? She thought to herself. Just then, she could hear the kettle begin a quiet scream.

She quickly took it off of the stove. Pouring the water into her cup, which had already had tea leaves in it, she looked back to the other Titan. He still hadn't moved. Quietly, she made her way over to the crescent shaped couch, taking careful steps in case he had been asleep. What she saw nearly made her drop her tea. Beastboy was...reading!

"Uh...?" was all she could say. His head snapped up quickly, a quiet gasp escaping his lips. He smiled quickly.

"Geez, Rae. You almost scared me to death" he said with a laugh.

"You're reading..." she stated. Not quite a question, but the confusion in her voice could still be heard.

"Yeah, it's a new habit I picked up" he said, blushing faintly. "Plus, these things are pretty good" he said. "Even if there aren't kick-butt pictures of good guys fighting bad guys." She still looked at him curiously.

"Since when do you read?" she asked. His face grew more serious.

"Come on, Rae. You don't _really_ think I'm stupid, right?" he asked. She was quiet. Sadness swept over him and she felt it like a tidal wave. "Oh. Okay." He was clearly hurt by this. She immediately regretted starting this conversation. "You know, I may be goofy, and I may not understand _everything_, but I'm _not_ stupid..." he said. He snapped his book shut and stood up, walking towards the door. As he walked past her he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned to see Raven's eyes locked onto his.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" She sighed. "I didn't mean that. Gar, you're very smart in your own way. I know this. I haven't seen anyone solve logical problems the way you can. You're really good at problem solving and better with numbers than most people. I know you're not stupid."

"So why are you so surprised to see me reading?"

"Because I've never seen you read anything besides a cereal box." He glared at her, but she could tell it was half-hearted. A small smile came to his lips.

"So just because I never read, I'm not smart?" he asked. She raised her hands in a submissive manner.

"Hey, don't blame me. _You're_ the one who never reads" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever" he said, giving her a light shove. She laughed lightly.

"What are you reading, anyway?" His face lit up with excitement.

"Dude, I'm reading Jurassic Park! It's so good! Rae, you gotta read this."

"A fictional work where a scientist discovers how to bring back dinosaurs and plans to turn them into a living sideshow? Pass" she said dismissively. "And it's Raven. Two syllables. Ra-_ven_."

"Alright, Ra-_ven_. How is this book any different than your precious Frankenstein?" Her eyes widened.

"Frankenstein is a masterpiece!" she said defensively. "It's a story of-"

"A man who brings a person back from the dead basically, and plans to show his off as some kind of sideshow?" Her mouth opened, but closed again. "Check, and mate. Almost the kinda same plot sort of." He looked at her with a sly smile, though she just glared back. "Besides, dinosaurs are way cooler" he said, sticking out his tongue.

Over the time the two had spent together, Raven had learned to be a lot more open with Beastboy, and sometimes, she would do things so _un_Raven. She stuck her tongue out back to him, making him laugh. She even giggled a bit too. There it was, that flutter again. She looked away from him.

"You know, Raven. You have a very nice laugh. You should do it more" he said with a soft smile. "And I don't know why you keep your hood up all the time." He reached up, pulling it down, his hand holding onto the back of her head. Their eyes met, her face already having a slight blush. "You're very pretty. Especially when you smile" he said, sporting a large Beastboy smile, fang poking through his lips. The two stared for a moment, lost in each others gaze. Slowly, as if there was some sort of mental connection, the two moved closer to each other. There eyes closed, their lips grew closer, now only inches apart.

"Alright! Who's ready for lunch?!" Cyborg shouted, bursting through the door with grocery bags in his hands, piled far above his head. The two broke apart quickly. Raven teleported to her room, leaving Beastboy standing in the center of the Ops room, blushing furiously with a book in his hand. Cyborg set the mountain of bags down on the table. He looked over to see Beastboy.

"B? You the only one in here?" he tapped his arm. "My sensors said two people were in here." Beastboy just looked over to Cyborg, face still a deep red.

"Nope. Just me..." he looked down into his hand. "And a _really_ good book."

**Hope you all like it. Just a small thought that popped into my head. I don't own Teen Titans, or Jurassic Park. I have seen it and read it, though, and highly recommend it.**


End file.
